


Il solito James

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Durante il periodo difficile di Karim, gli amici della squadra, i fedelissimi, si schierano dalla sua parte e l'aiutano a tirarsi su, in particolare James...





	

IL SOLITO JAMES

 

  
[](https://36.media.tumblr.com/ca6bd9dd2463cf29adf826ed353d19c9/tumblr_nyjgi4Eyqd1tgspk3o2_r1_540.jpg)    


  
\- Ti prego, dimmi cosa posso fare per te… - Chiese James come se pregasse. Karim lo guardò e si soffermò nei suoi grandi occhi tristi e preoccupati e piegò la testa sospirando.  
In un primo momento aveva voluto dirgli ‘niente’ e mandarlo via, ma poi quei suoi occhi così espressivi, solitamente motivo di calore, lo fecero decidere per dire qualcos’altro.   
E gli pizzicò leggero la guancia con le dita.  
\- Niente, torna a sorridere. - James, colpito dal fatto che non l’avesse liquidato velocemente, lo guardò sorpreso, allora Karim continuò delicato come ultimamente non era più: - Puoi farlo per me? Sorridere come fai sempre? - E così il volto di James si illuminò di uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi dolcissimi e puliti.   
\- Certo! - Karim allora si rilassò e si rischiarò, accennò ad un sorriso breve, poi gli baciò la fronte ed andò verso il campo dove c’erano già gli altri che iniziavano il riscaldamento.   
James lo seguì correndogli vicino e quando Karim si girò per guardarlo, lui tornò a sorridere. Non doveva sforzarsi, gli veniva spontaneo. Si era trattenuto in quel periodo pensando fosse indelicato, ma se era una delle cose che lui voleva facesse, allora non c’erano problemi!  
Non gli disse che era preoccupato che non l’avrebbe più voluto vicino, non disse che era dalla sua parte, non tentò discorsi di alcun tipo.  
Si limitò a sorridergli tutte le volte che l’avrebbe guardato.   
  


**

  
Karim si sedette in panchina prendendosi una delle coperte a disposizione, piano piano anche gli altri intorno si accomodarono e James rallentò proprio davanti a lui, indeciso se sedersi lì accanto a lui o no. Karim alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lo vide e alzò un lembo di coperta indicandogli silenziosamente di sedersi.   
\- Sicuro? - Chiese. Karim accennò ad un sorriso e mise una mano sulla sedia accanto alla propria. Così James si sedette accanto a lui prendendo metà della sua coperta con cui poterono coprirsi entrambi.   
Qualche istante di silenzio, poi un timido ed osato:   
\- Non sono ancor sicuro su cosa possa farti piacere. - Karim si sarebbe infastidito normalmente, in un periodo del genere, per una frase simile. Ma non lo guardò, non fece un sospiro, non un cenno particolare.   
Continuando a guardare davanti, i propri compagni che si sistemavano in campo, si limitò a rispondere parlando basso:   
\- Tu mi fai piacere. - James allora lo guardò di scatto insicuro di cosa avesse detto e Karim lo ripeté senza guardarlo né alzare il tono:  - Averti vicino mi piace. E mi piace che sorridi e scherzi. E fai quello che fai sempre. -   
E James l’avrebbe fatto, di nuovo senza discorsi e consigli, né tanto meno domande.   
Come se non si fossero detti nulla, come se non ci fossero circostanze particolari.  
James, per tutta la partita vista insieme, dalla panchina, al freddo di novembre, avrebbe fatto semplicemente ‘il solito James’, parlando di continuo, scherzando, ridendo, muovendosi tutto.   
Con un serio ed impassibile Karim che però se lo tenne lì come una specie di rimedio anti stress.   
Come se guai a chi lo toccasse.   
E un’altra ora e mezza passò volentieri, nonostante il periodo difficile.   



End file.
